La escuela de monstruos
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: En este fanfic estaran los personages de beyblade metal fusion y unos personages que reperesentan a mis mejores amigos. Esto va de una chica llamada Lasha que se enamora de Kyoya va a haber amor y muchas bromas
1. Chapter 1

**beyblade no me pertenece pero lla gran mayoria de personages si**

* * *

><p>Hola soy Lasha una estudiante que va a un instituto de monstruos yo soy una cierva de cerinia lo se un poco raro soy mitad chica mitad cierva algo parecido al centauro pero en vez de caballo cierva. Bueno la cosa es que soy nueva en este instituto porque acabo de pasar a 1 de la E.S.O o liseo en sudamerica la cosa es que no conozco a nadie. Yo me transformo en una humana para no ser vista por los humanos ,os dire un poco de mi aspecto físico mido 1,58 cm tengo el pelo largo negro y ojos verdes llevo el uniforme que es una falda blanca ,medias negras ,camisa blanca ,con una chaquetita negra y zapatos blancos mas fácil vamos de blanco y negro. Cosas que me gustan es oir música, divertirme, salir con mis amigas y sobre todo ir al cine. Cosas que odio que me subestimen, que me llamen aburrida y sobre todo odio que se metan con las personas mas importantes para mi y eso es todo. Una vez llego pregunto donde queda la clase de 1 B una vez llego veo que ya ha venido gente no se donde sentarme que hago bueno lo mejor será relajarse y buscar un sitio me acerco a una mesa que esta junto a otra que están en frente de la pizarra veo que hay un chico de pelo marron con flequillo naranja y ojos azules<p>

Lasha: Perdona te molesta si me siento a tu lado

Chico: No no me molesta hola soy Nile mucho gusto

Lasha: Yo soy Lasha y el gusto es mio

Nile: Tu eres nueva ¿no?

Lasha: Si es mi primer año en un instituto de monstruos

Nile: Nunca has ido a un instituto de monstruos

Lasha: No solo eh ido a escuelas de humanos y tu eres nuevo

Nile: Si un amigo me recomendó que viniese a este instituto porque esto también es una escuela y el estudia aquí creo que viene a nuestra clase

Lasha: Ya veo

Chico: Nile ligando tan pronto

Nile: No estoy ligando Kyoya

Kyoya: Si claro lo que tu digas al menos me la podrías presentar

Nile: Claro Kyoya te presento a Lasha es nueva aquí y Lasha el es Kyoya es del amigo del que te hablaba

Lasha: Mucho gusto Kyoya

Kyoya: Lo mismo digo Lasha

Nile: Donde te vas a sentar Kyoya

Kyoya: No se quizá detrás de Lasha

Lasha: Porque detrás mia

Kyoya: No se para joderte

Lasha: Tss chicos

Nile: Anda no te enfades

Despues de un rato llegan todos y entra el profesor parecía un viejo pervertido luego se sienta en su sitio y empieza a mirar a todos y se levanta se pone delante de la pizarra y empieza a hablar

Profesor: Buenos días me llamo Moises y sere vuestro tutor y también os doy matematicas ahora pasare la lista y teneis que decir presente cuando diga vuestro nombre entendido

Chico: Y si no lo dices que

Moises: Estara castigado sin patio tu debes ser Ryuga verdad

Ryuga: Si

Moises: Bueno voy a empezar Ryuto

Ryuto: Presente

Moises: Ryuga

Ryuga: Presente

Moises: Jefferson

Jefferson: Presente

Moises: Cherif

Cherif: Presente

Moises: Andres

Andres: Presente

Moises: Ignacio

Ignacio: Presente

Moises: Anais, Aida, Lasha, Nile, Kyoya, Belen, Alice, Jade, Patricia

En unos segundos entra una chica con peinado puki muy despreocupada ella tenia el pelo negro excepto por unas partes que las tenia azul eléctrico y tenia ojos marrones

Chica: Perdon llegue tarde

Moises: Usted es Patricia cierto

Patricia: Si

Moises: Justo estaba pasando la lista y dije su nombre ahora haga el favor de sentarse y no eh oído un presente en las personas que dije

Todos los que dijo: Presente

Moises: Bien seguire Rodrigo, Micaela, Nikolas, Hikaru, Alenka, Edwin, Carlos, Shannon y Tsvete

Todos los demás: Presente

La hora paso rápida y llego la hora del patio y todos salimos al patio yo me sente en un banco con mi almuerzo que era un bocadillo de lechuga con tomate y se me acerco Nile

Nile: Hola Lasha

Lasha: Hola Nile

Nile: Te importa si me quedo contigo

Lasha: No no me importa

Nile: De que es tu bocadillo

Lasha: Lechuga con tomate

Nile: Como te puede gustar

Lasha: Esta bueno lo has probado alguna vez

Nile: Que yo sepa la lechuga y el tomate son para hacer ensaladas nunca lo probe en bocadillo

Lasha: Entiendo y tu no tienes almuerzo

Nile: No nunca como nada a la hora de almorzar no me viene el hambre

Lasha: Te molesta si te pregunto que monstruo eres

Nile: Que va soy un demonio y tu

Lasha: Una cierva de cerinia

Nile: Valla nunca vi un monstruo asi

Lasha: Estas diciendo que soy rara

Nile: No tu no eres rara sabes yo creo que es bueno que te digan raro o rara a mi me hace sentir que es especial

Lasha: Igual tienes razón

Nile: Lo ves

Se acerca Ryuga junto con Ryuto parece que buscaban bronca con nosotros

Ryuga: Tu eres Lasha verdad

Lasha: Si que quereis

Ryuto: Deja a ese idiota de Nile y vente con nosotros

Ryuga: Lasha te arrepentiras si vas con un mestizo el te abra dicho que es un demonio pero es mentira el es medio demonio

Nile: Cierra el pico aparte que sabras tu

De repente viene Patricia tan despreocupada y interviene

Patricia: Buenas a ver que pasa aquí Ryuga porque quieres bronca con el nuevo

Ryuga: No te importa

Patricia: A mi con mas respeto chupa sangre

Ryuga: Ryuto vámonos no aguanto mas estar cerca de un sangre sucia y una pesada

Los 2 se van y Patricia se queda con nosotros

Patricia: Me voy a presentar soy Patricia una arcángel y soy Paty para los amigos

Lasha: Yo soy Lasha una cierva de cerinia mucho gusto

Nile: Yo soy Nile como ya oiste soy un medio demonio

Lasha: Nile no es malo ser medio eres raro y tu dijiste que eso te hace especial osea que no te deprimas esos dos son solo cabezas huecas y como sabían que eres mestizo

Patricia: Porque su madre es la directora y ellos saben que es cada estudiante y luego te joden con eso

Lasha: Entiendo pero no es justo lo que le han hecho a Nile

Estabamos allí los 3 hablando y viene Kyoya muy enfadado y lanzando maldiciones a Ryuga y Ryuto

Nile: Kyoya ocurre algo

Kyoya: Si que quiero matar a Ryuga y Ryuto

Lasha: ¿Porque?

Kyoya: Porque me vinieron a joder

Patricia: No eres el único Kyoya también jodieron al pobre Nile cuando el no hizo nada lo que dijo Lasha son solo 2 cabezas huecas

Kyoya: 2 cabezas huecas que saben como joderte la vida

Lasha: Ya verán oye y si les hacemos una broma a modo de venganza

Kyoya: Estoy contigo

Patricia: Yo me apunto

Nile: Vale yo también me apunto

* * *

><p>Bien espero que les guste ya verán lo que les tenemos preparado para Ryuga y Ryuto jajaja(Risa malévola)<p>

Ryuga: No es justo porque nosotros que somos 2 angeles caidos del cielo

Autora: Pues por el simple hecho de que no sois angeles caidos del cielo

Kyoya: Y porque me tienen que joder a mi esos 2

Autora: Pues porque asi le hacemos la broma los 4 Ky-yo-yo

Kyoya: No me llames Ky-yo-yo!

Ryuga: Ky-yo-yo de donde sacaste eso jajaja

Autora: De Yu Ryu-ryu

Kyoya: Ryu-ryu jajaja esa si que es buena

Autora: Bueno yo me abro antes de que Ryuga me mate adiós

Ryuga: Vuelve aquiiiiiiiiiiii!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen la mayoria de personages**

* * *

><p>Cuando volvimos del recreo acabamos la clase y era la hora del comedor Patricia, Kyoya, Nile y yo empezamos a planear la jugarreta que le haríamos a Ryuga y Ryuto<p>

Lasha: Y si les ponemos salsa picante en sus platos

Kyoya: No algo mejor

Nile: Y si le metemos a Ryuga dentro de la camisa un gusano y que baile un poquito

Patricia: No cojamos pistolas de aguas y mojemosles los pantalones

Lasha: Esa es buena

Kyoya: A Ryuga le dan miedo los gatos y a Ryuto las cucarachas

Lasha: A mi también me dan miedo las cucarachas ¬¬

Kyoya: Ya lo tengo en el cupitre de Ryuto dejemos cucarachas y luego traemos un gato y que se las coma aparte perdemos clase no es buena idea

Lasha: No me siento al lado de Ryuga estas loco o quieres que me de un infarto

Shannon: Disculpad me puedo sentar con vosotros

Nile: Claro

Shannon: Gracias es que no encontraba sitio Aida no quería que me sentase con ella porque estaba con Rodrigo

Kyoya: Pero mira que es pija la tia se pasa el dia: Osea hoy me voy a ir de compras y me comprare una falda y unos tacones osea que vendre muy mona. Como odio cuando se pone asi

Lasha: Jajaja yo no creo que sea tan mala en el fondo seguro que es una buena chica

Nile: Si yo pienso igual que Lasha

Ignacio: Hola me puedo sentar aquí

Patricia: Claro que si Nacho

Ignacio: Tss

Kyoya: Tu no eres amigo de Ryuga y Ryuto porque no te vas con ellos

Ignacio: Ellos se fueron a no se donde

En unos minutos vienen Ryuga y Ryuto y se acercan a nosotros a molestar como siempre hacen

Ryuga: Lasha a un sigues con estos estúpidos anda vente con nosotros

Ryuga se me acerca al oído y empieza a susurrarme cosas

Ryuga: Te podemos dar mas de lo que estos idiotas puedan darte vente conmigo nos lo pasaremos bien juntos

Yo por reaxion le pego una cachetada a Ryuga y todos se sorprenden

Lasha: Alejate de mi sucia rata de cloaca

Ryuga: Que yo se pa las ciervas de cerinias no son tan agresivas como tu

Lasha: No nunca pegue a nadie lo siento no quería hacerlo fue una reaxion no lo pensé y acabe pegándote

Ryuga: Que no te entiendo la verdad nunca nadie se disculpa al pegar a otra persona

Lasha: Deberas que lo siento te duele mucho lo siento no quería hacerlo

Ryuga: Callate cuantas veces has dicho lo siento mil mira dejalo

Lasha: Es que asta que no me perdones no me quedo tranquila

Ryuga: Estas perdonada pero para de decir lo siento Ryuto vámonos

Ryuto: Si

Los 2 se van y yo dejo a todos sorprendidos

Kyoya: Estas loca quieres que se rian de ti para toda la vida

Kyoya me coje de los brazos y empieza a moverme asta que me mareo

Lasha: Podrias parar de moverme por favor me estoy mareando

Kyoya: No lo pidas por favor y tu te haces llamar monstruo que aremos contigo

Patricia: Pero estuvo bien que le pegases esa cachetada no se que te dijo pero se la merecía

En otro sitio del instituto

Ryuto: Pero Ryuga por que no le devolviste

Ryuga: Estas loco es una chica te recuerdo que tenemos prohibido pegar a las chicas aparte me pidió disculpas

Ryuto: Pues a verle gritado

Ryuga: Callate

Cerca de donde están Ryuga y Ryuto hay una chica llorando Ryuga Ryuto la ollen y se acercan a ella

Ryuga: Porque una chica tan guapa como tu esta aquí sola y llorando

Chica: Nadie quiere ser mi amigo estoy sola

Ryuga: (Si ella viene con nosotros nos vendría bien si Lasha me pega ella nos defendería) Oye te quieres venir con nosotros seremos amigos soy Ryuga el es Ryuto y tu eres

Chica: Me llamo Hikaru y soy una sirena

Ryuga: Ven con nosotros somos vampiros pero tu tranquila que no mordemos Hikaru nunca te dejaremos sola ven con nosotros

Hikaru: Si seremos amigos

Ryuga: Bien vámonos las clases están apunto de empezar

En el patio

Lasha: Kyoya date prisa en coger esos bichos asquerosos

Kyoya: Con unos 10 bastara

Patricia: Ya tenemos el gato Shannon gracias por la ayuda

Shannon: De nada

Nile: Vale donde metemos el gato

Todos me miran

Lasha: Porque me miran

Kyoya: Te sientas al lado de Ryuga tu llevaras el gato en tu mochila por eso dije que la cogieras antes de salir

Flashback

Kyoya: Lasha puedes coger tu mochila deja los libros aquí

Lasha: Claro pero para que la quieres

Kyoya: Ya lo veras confía en mi

Fin del flashback

Lasha: Mala persona

Kyoya: Gracias me alabas

Lasha: Y tu que monstruo eres

Kyoya: Un hombre lobo auuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Lasha: Ya se nota

Kyoya: Cuidado que muerdo

Nile: Esto las clases van a empezar y quien pondrá las cucarachas

Kyoya: Eso déjamelo a mi

Entramos a clases y mientras dabamos ingles Kyoya alzo el brazo para preguntar si podía ir al baño cojio las cucarachas sin que la profesora se diera cuenta y vemos a Kyoya en la ventana poniendo las cucarachas en la mesa de Ryuto luego vuelve a clase

Ryuga: Ryuto mira a tu lado

Ryuto:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Profesora: Que ocurre Ryuto dios mio de donde salieron tantas cucarachas

Mientras la profesora esta distraída saco al gato y sube a la mesa de Ryuga y Ryuga se asusta y el gato empieza a cazar las cucarachas

Profesora: Salid todos de clase

Todos salimos y los 5 evitabamos la risa y Ryuga y Ryuto estaban palidos del susto me dieron pena peron ellos se lo buscaron y viene la directora

Directora: Que ah pasado aquí Ryuga y Ryuto decídmelo

Ryuto: Estaba atendiendo las explicaciones de la profesora y Ryuga me avisa que había cucarachas en mi cupitre y luego salió un gato de no se donde y empezó a matar a las cucarachas y eso es todo

Directora: Bien esto fue culpa de alguien quiero a los culpables aquí mismo y ahora

Lasha: Fuy yo ellos se metieron con mis amigos y lo hice a modo de venganza écheme toda la culpa a mi

Directora: Que yo sepa las ciervas de cerinia son muy tranquilas y no creo que tu sola lo hicieras todo

Kyoya: Yo la ayude

Directora: Ya me parecía a mi Kyoya tu un hombre lobo de pura sangre no como otros como Nile que son mestizos no me lo puedo creer de ti

Patricia: Porque yo también ayude

Directora: Patricia tu tus padres me contaron cosas muy buenas de ti y con que me encuentro con que también ayudo

Nile: Yo también ayude

Directora: Como no un mestizo también tenia que ayudar un chico que no conoce ni a su propio padre

Shannon: Yo ayude

Directora: Valla Shannon tu también no me lo espere de ti una chica tan calmada y buena estudiante bien vamos a ver que tenemos Lasha una cierva que sus padres están muertos, Kyoya un hombre lobo que vive con sus abuelos porque sus padre no lo pueden cuidar, Patricia una arcángel cuando sus padres son angeles, Nile un mestizo entre humano y demonio que no conoce a su padre y Shannon una vampiresa que tus padres te enviaron aquí porque estaban artos de ti bien estaréis limpiando la clase una semana y ayudareis a Ryuga y Ryuto una semana haciéndoles los deberes

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí nos quedamos nos pusieron un buen castigo<p>

Ryuga: Ahora os llamare esclavos

Kyoya: Ni se te ocurra

Ryuga: Callate esclavo

Kyoya: No soy tu esclavo

Ryuga: Un respeto a tu papi

Autora: Basta los 2

Ryuga: A un estoy enfadado contigo

Autora: Me da igual y deja en paz a mi Kyoya

Kyoya: No soy de nadie

Autora: Si eres mio (Con cara de demonio tipo kiyomaro el de Zatch bell)

Kyoya: Vale soy tuyo

Autora: Ahora tu y yo nos vamos para Uruguay

Kyoya: Vale guay

Ryuga: Oye no me dejéis solo. Bueno la autora se fue con Kyoya dejen reviews y los tomatazos son para la autora y no para mi ahora me voy chao


	3. Chapter 3

**beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen la mayoria de personages que salen**

* * *

><p>Despues de clases tuvimos que limpiar la clase entera y luego ir a la biblioteca a hacer nuestros deberes y lo de Ryuga y Ryuto pero para mi que esos 2 estaban tramando algo en modo de venganza y estaban con Hikaru<p>

Ryuga: Esta me la van a pagar

Ryuto: Si y a mi también

Hikaru: Lo que hicieron estuvo mal

Ryuga: Ya bueno yo ya tengo una cosa para cada uno lo malo es que son 5 y nosotros 3 tendremos que buscar 2 personas mas y yo ya se quienes

Ryuto: Venga dilo

Ryuga: Jugaremos un poquito con Aida para que se una a nosotros y luego con Ignacio Hikaru convence a Aida miéntele dile que quiero salir con ella y a Ignacio lo convenceras tu Ryuto yo se que puedes hacerlo

Ryuto: Claro le dire que se vengue de Kyoya de lo que le hizo hace mucho

En la otra punta de la biblioteca

Lasha: Valla no sabia que Ryuga tuviese tan buena letra no parece muy estudiante que digamos

Kyoya: Y Ryuto tiene tan mala letra

Lasha: Estoy arta de escribir

Kyoya: No eres la única

Nile: No os quejéis que yo tengo que hacer mis deberes y los tuyos Kyoya

Shannon: Y yo tengo que hacer los mios y los de Lasha

Lasha: Dejalo ya los hago yo luego

Viene Ryuga a fastidiar como siempre

Ryuga: Ya habeis acabado es que tengo prisa

Lasha: Si tanta prisa tienes hazlos tu

Ryuga: No puedo debeis cumplir con vuestro castigo

Lasha: A que es divertido ser el hijo de la directora seguro que nunca te castigò

Ryuga: Cierra el pico Cierva inútil a ti te dan una orden y la captas

Lasha: Tu no eres mi padre solo eres el estúpido hijo de la directora sabes estoy arta de ti y eso que es el primer dia yo no te are los deberes te los haces tu

Le tiro todos los libros a Ryuga al suelo me voy a ir pero me coje del brazo

Ryuga: Levantalos es una orden

Lasha: No suéltame me haces daño

Ryuga: Asta que no los cojas no te voy a soltar

Kyoya: Sueltala chupa sangre

Ryuga: Callate saco de pulgas

Kyoya: Repite eso si te atreves niño mimado

Ryuga: No soy un niño mimado saco de pulgas sabes en el lugar que deberías estar es en la punta de mi zapato como un buen esclavo

Kyoya: Maldito chupa sangre de porquería

Lasha: Ryuga si no te importa me puedes soltar

Ryuga: Ni lo sueñes

Lasha: Bien me obligas a hacerlo por las malas

Le muerdo el brazo a Ryuga y el me suelta de inmediato y le salía sangre

Ryuga: Estas loca duele tienes los dientes muy afilados

Kyoya: Bien hecho se lo merece

Lasha: Nos podemos ir odio estar cerca de niñatos como Ryuga

Patricia: Que raro no le pediste perdón como ayer

Lasha: Que se joda

Nos vamos de allí y dejamos a Ryuga muy enfadado

Ryuga: Esta me la va a pagar

Hikaru: Te duele mucho

Ryuga: No, estoy bien no es nada

Ryuto: Valla si que tiene los dientes afilados

Ryuga: Vete a buscar a Ignacio y Hikaru busca a Aida yo ire preparando las cosas

Ryuga sale de la biblioteca con su mochila va al patio y coje 15 gusanos, luego se va a otra parte y coje cucarachas, después coje 2 globos de agua, salsa picante y por ultimo coje un cd lleno de canciones de Justin Bieber. Luego se sienta en un banco del patio y ve que Hikaru viene con Aida

Aida: Ryuga es cierto lo que dijo Hikaru saldrás conmigo pero osea tu sabes que a mi me gusta Rodrigo

Ryuga: Saldre contigo si me ayudas en una cosa necesito que mañana a la hora de la comida pongas salsa picante en el plato de Shannon

Aida: Bueno parece divertido ella me estorbo cuando estaba con Rodrigo

Luego viene Ryuto con Ignacio

Ignacio: Vale cual es el plan para vengarme de Kyoya

Ryuga: Yo se que es el ultimo en llegar a la clase antes de que venga pones estos globos en la puerta y que le caigan encima el odia el agua luego Ryuto ves estos gusanos los vas a poner en la mochila de Patricia yo le pondré cucarachas a Lasha y Hikaru tu vas a ir al despacho de la directora y vas a poner este cd de Justin Bieber por los alta voces

Ryuto: Y porque Justin lo que sigue

Ryuga: No te acuerdas en la ficha de Nile pone que odia escuchar a Justin Bieber

Ryuto: Ostris es cierto

Ryuga: Ahora vámonos antes de que nos regañen por llegar tarde a casa

Al dia siguiente yo llego y veo que Nile esta sentado mirando las musarañas

Lasha: Hola Nile que estas aburrido

Nile: Ser el primero es un asco ¿porque siempre llego antes que los demás?

Lasha: Jajaja en mi antiguo cole yo siempre era la primera pero como me ponía el MP4 pues me entretenía con eso

Nile: Si pero hay un problema yo no tengo

Lasha: Te lo puedo dejar

Nile: No, no te molestes

Al rato llega Rodrigo que nos ve hablando y se acerca a nosotros

Rodrigo: Hola

Los 2: Hola Rodrigo

Rodrigo: Porque siempre sois los primeros

Nile: No se a mi no me gusta ser el primero

Lasha: A mi me gusta ser puntual

Luego entra Patricia

Patricia: Os habeis enterado

Lasha: De que

Patricia: Ryuga y Ryuto tienen mas amigos y nos quieren jugar una y ahora van con Hikaru, Ignacio y Aida

Nile: Ya me temo que jugaran con nuestros miedos

Luego llega lo que queda de clase y Kyoya no había llegado Patricia me dijo que siempre era el ultimo y una vez entra Kyoya le caen 2 globos de agua encima

Kyoya: Ahhhhhhhhhhh esta fría

Lasha: Ryuga y Ryuto

Ryuga: Nosostros no fuimos abra sido otra persona aparte tienes pruebas

Lasha: Yo se que os quereis vengar de lo del otro dia

Kyoya: Malditos yo os mato

Nile: Controlate Kyoya

Despues pasaron las clases y llego la hora del patio y empezó a sonar música de Justin Bieber

Nile: Ahhhhhhhhhhh quitad eso por favor me va a romper los tímpanos

Lasha: No eres el único ese tio canta como una niña

Despues volvimos a clases y cuando voy a sacar los libros…

Lasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mi mochila esta llena de cucarachas

Profesor: Venga no es para tanto

Patricia: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh la mia esta llena de gusanos que asco

Lasha: Profe yo sin mis libros no puedo dar clases y no pienso meter la mano hay dentro para sacarlos me dan miedo las cucarachas

Patricia: Y a mi me da asco meterla para sacar mis libros

Profesor: Entonces las 2 fuera de clase

Lasha: Porque si no hicimos nada

Profesor: Fuera

Las 2 salimos y nos ponemos a hablar

Patricia: Esto es obra de Ryuto que a el le encantan los gusanos y lo tuyo es obra de Ryuga porque Ryuto odia a las cucarachas

Lasha: Me enfada que nos echaron a nosotras

Luego llego la hora de comer Nile y Kyoya me ayudaron a quitar todas las cucarachas y luego ayudamos a Patricia con los gusanos. Cuando entramos al comedor todos se reian de nosotros nos sentamos estábamos comiendo y Shannon sale corriendo a por algo de agua

Shannon: Que asco esta picante

Lasha: Te echaron salsa picante en la comida están declarando la guerra

Kyoya: Si y como la están pidiendo a gritos se la vamos a dar

* * *

><p>Ryuga: Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo no pregunten por la autora que no se donde esta<p>

Suena el teléfono de Ryuga

Ryuga: Si

Autora: Hola Ryuga como te lo estas pasando yo super bien aquí con Kyoya

Ryuga: Tu te lo estas pasando bien y soy yo el que tiene que hacer todo

Kyoya: Mentira el capitulo lo hizo la autora

Autora: Kyoya gracias por tu apoyo y por favor dejen reviews los tomatazos se los lanzais a Ryuga

Ryuga: Porque a mi oye sigues ahí responde bueno yo me las piro antes de que me lanzeis los tomatazos


	4. Chapter 4

**beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen la mayoria de personages**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente nos juntamos antes de las clases y empezamos a idear otras jugarretas<p>

Kyoya: Alguna idea

Lasha: Pensando… ninguna

Nile: Pues yo también estoy en blanco

Patricia: Podríamos…no mejor no es una tontería

Kyoya: Dila cualquier cosa sirve

Patricia: Se me ocurrió que alguna de nosotras 3 podría entretener a Ryuga o Ryuto mientras vosotros 2 podríais ponerles en la comida algún bicho o algo

Kyoya: Suena divertido

Lasha: Yo me quiero vengar también de los otros 3

Nile: Si me mataron al poner a ese Justin Biebir o como se diga

Shannon: A Aida que os parece dejarla en evidencia delante de todos

Kyoya: Quien se atreve a levantarle la falda delante de todos

Lasha: Kyoya amigo mío tu eres demasiado rápido para que no se den cuenta que has sido tú por eso lo aras

Kyoya: A veces odio ser un hombre lobo

Nile: Estoy pensando en que le podríamos hacer a Hikaru

Shannon: Ya lo tengo podríamos ponerle un ratón en el estuche

Kyoya: No el ratón en el almuerzo de Ryuga y Ryuto en el estuche de Hikaru vamos a dejarle una nota Nile tu pondrás en la nota que quieres hablar con ella y cuando te despidas le pegas una pegatina en la espalda que ponga soy idiota alejaos de mi

Nile: ¿Por qué yo?

Kyoya: Por el simple hecho de que me entere que ella puso el CD de Justin Bieber

Nile: Entonces vale pero falta Ignacio

Lasha: Ese es mío le pondré chinchetas en la silla cuando se siente se las clavara todas y si no funciona en el pasillo hay una alfombra cuando pase tirare de ella y se dará contra el suelo

Patricia: Y si le haces las 2

Lasha: Vale pero de donde sacamos los ratones

Kyoya: De la clase de ciencia corred hay que llegar antes de que suene el timbre Nile tu prepara la nota y Lasha busca algunas chinchetas la broma se la harás después del patio

Una vez en clases yo y Shannon teníamos que entretener a Ryuga y Ryuto nos acercamos a ellos y les decimos si podemos hablar a solas con ellos acceden sin sospechar nada

Ryuga: Y de que quieres hablar Lasha

Lasha: Ryuga perdona por lo del brazo y la jugarreta del otro día no lo hice a propósito me obligo Kyoya

Ryuga: Estas perdonada pero lo del brazo me dolió y no veas cómo se puso mi madre ahora me tengo que ir

Lasha: No espera

Ryuga: Que quieres pesada

Lasha: Por mucho que te pida disculpas ni te pienses que somos o seremos amigos o sea que no te hagas ilusiones

Ryuga: Vale ya me puedo ir a clases

Lasha: Claro

Pasemos a Ryuto y Shannon

Shannon: Perdonad si las bromas son demasiado pesadas

Ryuto: No pasa nada pero me fastidio lo de las cucarachas

Shannon: Ya creo que nos pasamos ahora vámonos a clases

Ryuto: Vale

Una vez entran a clases esta todo normal y Hikaru ve la nota después llego la hora del patio cuando Ryuga y Ryuto sacaron su almuerzo…

Ryuga: Ratones

Ryuto: Como llegaron aquí que asco

Ryuto y Ryuga tiran el bocadillo al suelo y se quedaron sin almuerzo de mientras Nile hablaba con Hikaru

Hikaru: Y de que querías hablar

Nile: Tú pusiste ese CD

Hikaru: Lo siento me lo mandaron Ryuga y Ryuto

Nile: Estas perdonada bueno me tengo que ir adiós

Nile le pega el papel a Hikaru y ella ni se da ni cuenta y Nile se va tan tranquilo otra vez con nosotros yo cambie la broma le cambié el zumo por zumo de tomate cosa que acabo tirándolo a la basura nada mas probarlo solo faltaba Aida que Kyoya le levanto la falda todos en el patio se rieron y ella no sabía que había sido Kyoya luego entramos a clases y después llego la hora de comer vimos como todos se reían de Hikaru y ella no sabía porque hasta que Ryuga le quito la pegatina y la leyó y se partía el culo de risa y Hikaru le decía que no tenia gracia y Ryuga le pidió perdón algo que sorprendió es que le diese un beso en la mejilla algo raro en el cosa que causo confusión en todo el comedor que lo vio

Lasha: Si estoy soñando despertadme

Kyoya: No eres la única que lo vio

Nile: Si lo vimos todos

Patricia: Buenoooooo tan poco es para tanto es solo un beso en la mejilla y no es un morreo

Shannon: Igual tienes razón

En el sitio donde estaban Ryuga, Ryuto y Hikaru

Ryuga: Te pusiste roja

Hikaru: Cállate

Ryuto: No le mandes a callar encima de que te dio un beso en la mejilla eso es raro en Ryuga muy raro

Ryuga se acerca al oído de Hikaru y empieza a hablarle

Ryuga: Hikaru mañana quiero hablar contigo a solas a la hora del patio te esperare en la azotea

Hikaru: Vale mañana nada mas salimos de clase vamos para allá

* * *

><p>Autora: Bueno ya volví de Uruguay junto con Kyoya<p>

Patricia: Ya era hora

Autora: Paty no te vayas quédate en España por fis que si te vas no vuelves

Patricia: Te crees que me quiero ir

Kyoya: Podéis dejar ese rollo de amigas para siempre

Patricia: Es que seremos amigas para siempre

Autora: Si

Ryuga: Ya volvieron otra cosa porque le tengo que dar un beso en la mejilla a Hikaru

Hikaru: No si no te importa darme otro

Ryuga: Hikaru me estás dando miedo aléjate de mi

Autora: Parejita!

Kyoya: Desde cuando estáis saliendo juntos?

Ryuga: No digáis tonterías no estamos saliendo Hikaru ayúdame

Hikaru: Bueno os robo un rato a Ryuga chao

Ryuga: Socorro!

Autora: Bueno dejen reviews y los tomatazos a mi ya nos veremos adiós


	5. Chapter 5

**beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen la mayoria de personages que no son de beyblade**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos fuimos a clases era raro que no nos gastasen una broma por la mañana una vez entramos entro el profesor.<p>

Profesor: Buenos días hoy daremos el cuerpo humano sacad los libros por favor. Bien ahora quiero que atendáis

Ryuto: Ryuga la clase empezó oye estas ahí

Ryuga: Que perdona pensaba en otras cosas

Profesor: Ryuga como se llama este hueso Ryuga estás ahí

Ryuto: Ryuga te han preguntado

Ryuga: Lo siento se llama columna vertebral

Ryuto: Hoy estas raro Ryuga

Pasaron las clases y Ryuga estaba en otro mundo ni se daba cuenta si le preguntaban le pasaba algo llego la hora del patio y Ryuto vino a hablar con nosotros

Ryuto: Lasha puedo hablar contigo

Lasha: Claro

Ryuto: A solas mejor ven conmigo

Acompaño a Ryuto que me lleva a otra parte del patio

Ryuto: Algo le pasa a Ryuga desde ayer

Lasha: Entiendo y que le paso ayer

Ryuto: Mientras dormía me desperté y vi que Ryuga no estaba en la habitación y hoy como discutía con mi madre se ve que le afecto lo que mi madre le dijo y esta así

Lasha: Ahora donde esta Ryuga

Ryuto: Hablando con Hikaru en la azotea

En la azotea

Ryuga: Hikaru necesito que te vayas del grupo

Hikaru: ¿Por qué?

Ryuga: No te lo puedo decir vete del grupo Hikaru yo no quiero que te vayas pero te tienes que ir

Hikaru: Asta que no me digas el porqué no me voy a ir

Ryuga: Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir no insistas

Hikaru: No me voy a ir

Ryuga: Hikaru yo… me enamore de ti y eso a mi madre no le gusto por eso quiere que te alejes de mi

Hikaru: Ryuga tu a mí también me gustas por eso no me quiero ir de tu lado

Ryuga: Vete o te meterás en un gran problema Hikaru por favor

Hikaru: No me da iguale estar en un gran problema yo quiero estar contigo

Ryuga se acerca a Hikaru y la besa suavemente y luego se quedan abrazados

Hikaru: ¿Me dejas quedarme?

Ryuga: Si te quedaras pero no quiero que te separes de mi ni un solo milímetro

Hikaru: Claro me quedare a tu lado Ryuga te quiero

Ryuga: Yo también te quiero

Ryuga vuelve a besar a Hikaru y luego los 2 bajan cogidos de la mano al patio todos se sorprenden al verlos y la gente como Aida empieza a gritarles de todo como parejita y cosas así yo vuelvo con el grupo Ryuto y yo ya sabíamos porque estaba raro seguro que estaba pensando en Hikaru o en la discusión

Kyoya: No me jodas que estos 2 son pareja

Lasha: Yo creo que sí lo son aparte es malo que lo sean

Kyoya: Si es malo la directora hace tiempo los dejos prometidos con 2 chicas una era para Ryuto y otra para Ryuga los 2 dijeron que no se casarían con ellas pero la directora quiere obligarlos

Patricia: Si vieses a las chicas con las que se tienen que casar son más feas normal que dijesen que no

Lasha: Entiendo

Después la directora se entero y a la hora de comer envió a Ryuga y Hikaru al despacho los 2 fueron. Una vez entraron les esperaba la directora seria y enfadada

Directora: Ryuga que te dije ayer por la noche

Ryuga: Que no me querías ver con ella a mí eso me da igual madre yo la amo y ella me ama a mi

Directora: Hikaru tu en verdad lo amas o solo lo haces por fastidiarle

Hikaru: Yo lo amo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar que yo ame a Ryuga y si no le gusta se aguanta

Ryuga: Ya lo oíste madre y yo nunca me casare con esas sandijuelas

Directora: Te casaras con una de ellas quieras o no quieras

Ryuga: ¡NUNCA!

Directora: Lo harás

Ryuga:¡No! Madre no me casare con ninguna de ellas

Hikaru: Ten en cuenta la opinión de ellos su opinión también vale no les obligues a hacer cosas que no quieren

Directora: Cállate tú no sabes nada

Ryuga: Si padre estuviese aquí no harías esto él nunca nos obligo a hacer cosas que no queríamos hacer tu estas destrozando mi vida madre si te soy sincero me eh hartado de ti olvídame. Hikaru vámonos ya no soporto estar aquí

Hikaru: Vale

Ryuga y Hikaru vienen al comedor y se sientan donde siempre luego sí que nos pareció raro no nos paso nada no nos hicieron bromas en todo lo que llevábamos de día algo sorprendente

Nile: No os parece raro

Patricia: El que

Shannon: No nos gastaron bromas

Lasha: Eso es porque tienen otros asuntos no van a estar fastidiándonos día y noche digo yo

Kyoya: Igual tienes razón si os dais cuenta no enviaron deberes y hoy es viernes solo nos quedan 2 clases música i educación física

Lasha: Mis 2 clases favoritas nunca ponen deberes

Patricia: Cierto

Después llego la hora de educación física íbamos todos con el chándal lo primero que hicimos fue calentar luego el profe dijo que hiciéramos un partido de futbol chicas contra chicos

Lasha: Patricia pasa el balón

Patricia: Tuya

Kyoya: De aquí no pasas

Me regateo a Kyoya sin dificultad luego Ignacio me quita el balón al final quedamos cero a cero luego nos toco música y a la salida quedamos los 5 en mi casa el sábado vamos como mi casa era una cueva poco iban a ver solo piedras mi mochila y los libros y nada mas bueno espero que llegue pronto el día de mañana.

Autora: Bueno que les pareció si les gusta dejen reviews otra cosa este capitulo se lo dedico a kzy ocura que me dio el truco de pulsar el F7 y también se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Patricia que se va a su país y no vuelve

* * *

><p>Kyoya: Venga no llores<p>

Autora: Como no quieres que llore si la conozco de hace años

Kyoya me abraza

Kyoya: Vale puedes llorar

Ryuga: Ya volvi Kyoya que le hiciste a la autora que esta llorando

Kyoya: No le hice nada

Ryuga: En serio

Kyoya: Y tu que paso contigo y Hikaru

Ryuga: Eso es alto secreto

Hikaru: Ryuga

Ryuga: Me tengo que ir


	6. Chapter 6

** Lo que está en "" es pensamiento beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen los personajes que no son de beyblade**

Llego el sábado era por la mañana yo me transforme en una cierva de cerinia y me fui a cazar junto con la manada, como era de costumbre una vez volví a la cueva prendí fuego y ase el animal. Luego cuando ya estaba asado me fui al rio a coger algo de agua y algunas plantas y vi a humanos tenía que regresar sin que me viesen, llevaban armas y un mechero cuando vi que intentaron prender fuego el bosque les tire una flecha y me fui de allí sin que me viesen. Luego volví a la cueva y comí la carne luego me dormí sobre las 17:00 oí como alguien se acercaba eran personas me acerque a la entrada y vi que eran Kyoya, Patricia, Nile y Shannon. Salí a saludarles cuando me vieron se sorprendieron

Kyoya: Lasha ¿eres tú?

Lasha: Si tan solo que me transforme

Nile: Vaya pareces un centauro pero en vez de caballo cierva

Lasha: Ya lo sé no os quedéis ahí entrad

Patricia: Vives en una cueva

Lasha: Si nos gusta estar conectados con la naturaleza

Kyoya: Un poco vacía no

Lasha: Solo un poco a veces me siento sola pero esta la manada y los animales

Kyoya: Vivís en manadas

Lasha: Si bueno se podría decir así

Nile: Sigo pensando en lo de Ryuga y Hikaru

Shannon: Si yo también no se ven algo raros no sé como si Nile estuviese saliendo con Aida

Nile: Ni en sueños saldría con ella así que no lo flipes

Kyoya: Ya me gustaría que salieses con ella

Nile: Si claro ojala tu salieses con Alenka

Kyoya: Repítelo si te atreves

Lasha: Podrían parar de discutir

Patricia: Lo que pasa es que están enamorados de la misma persona

Lasha: Y quien es

Kyoya: No se lo digas o te mato

Patricia: Intenta matarme saco de pulgas

Lasha: Vasta no discutan

Nile: Parecen críos

Lasha: Quien fue a hablar tu antes estabas discutiendo

Nile: Tss

Shannon: Y si vamos a otro sitio

Kyoya: Porque no vamos a tomar un helado

Lasha: Nunca probé uno suena divertido

Kyoya: Si vienes destransformate

Lasha: Vale ya vuelvo

Me puse unos vaqueros, deportivas y una camisa negra

Lasha: Nos vamos

Salimos del bosque y fuimos a la ciudad allí fuimos a una heladería y comimos unos helados pero Kyoya no paraba de mirarme

Lasha: Kyoya

Kyoya: Que

Lasha: No me mires

Kyoya: ¿Por qué?

Lasha: Porque me pones nerviosa

Después de comer el helado y caminar por la playa volvimos al bosque y cuando fuimos todo estaba en llamas

Lasha: ¡No!

Kyoya: ¡Lasha vuelve aquí!

Yo me adentre al bosque y me transforme como estarían todos los de la manada llegue a mi cueva y los vi allí

Cierva: Lasha mis hijos siguen ahí fuera ayúdame a buscarlos

Lasha: Ya vuelvo voy por ellos "Seguro que los hombres de esta mañana incendiaron el bosque pero tengo que encontrarlos"

Estoy buscándolos y no los encuentro hasta que veo que algo se acerca a mi eh respirado mucho humo voy a perder la conciencia. Me despierto en la cueva como eh llegado aquí

Lasha: Que hago aquí

Kyoya: Perdiste la conciencia te traje hasta aquí respiraste demasiado humo

Lasha: Entiendo un segundo los niños

Kyoya: Están a salvo también los traje hasta aquí ahora debes descansar

Lasha: Gracias Kyoya pero el incendio

Kyoya: Lo están apagando los bomberos tu tranquila todo va a estar bien

Kyoya me recuesta en su pecho y me quedo dormida

Kyoya:" Nile te vas a joder ella es mía te piensas que me la vas a quitar"

Nile: "Ahora Kyoya me está ganando puntos no se lo voy a permitir"

Autora: Bueno hasta aquí llegamos un poco corto pero bueno es que hoy me duele la tripa y mucha inspiración para escribir va a ser que no

Ryuga: No salí en el capítulo entero

Autora: Ya lo se

Kyoya: Ryuga mas respeto a la autora encima que le duele la tripa y hace el capitulo

Autora: Gracias por apoyarme Kyoya

Hikaru: Ryuga hola

Ryuga: Otra vez ella no

Hikaru: Rayu si te fastidio me voy y te dejo en paz

Ryuga: No me fastidias anda quédate

Hikaru: Entonces te vienes conmigo

Ryuga: Vale

Kyoya: Aquí hay tomate

Autora: Si bueno si les gusta dejen reviews


	7. Halloween

**beyblade no me pertenece**

Paso el mes de septiembre y ya estábamos a finales de octubre justo el día de Halloween caía viernes y el jueves los profesores nos dijeron que haríamos una fiesta y podíamos sacar nuestros poderes. Y lo mejor no nos mandarían deberes la verdad en todo el mes de septiembre y octubre ni Ryuga ni Ryuto nos hicieron alguna broma más bien nos hicimos amigos. Lo malo del día de Halloween era que… teníamos un baile y tengo que encontrar pareja cosa que aun no tengo. Es viernes por la mañana hay que ir a clases aunque no nos manden deberes, una vez en clase me siento en mi sitio que raro Nile no está y eso que siempre llega primero. A primera hora teníamos lengua, saco los libros y entra Kyoya

Kyoya: Vaya no está Nile que raro

Lasha: Ya es raro llegue y no estaba

Kyoya: Oye tienes pareja para el baile

Lasha: No y dudo que vaya

Kyoya: ¿Por qué? Es divertido

Lasha: Todavía tenemos que plantar árboles y regar las semillas no te acuerdas el incendio

Kyoya: Déjaselo a la manada tú te tienes que divertir

Lasha: Pero no tengo vestido

Kyoya: Te lo compras y también necesitas una mascara

Lasha: Vaya un baile de mascaras

Kyoya: Oye te apetece venir al baile conmigo

Lasha: Que

Kyoya: Por favor no tengo pareja y nos lo pasaremos bien

Lasha: Vale ya que me lo pides así pero dudo que venga así que no me esperes por si acaso

Entra Nile que parecía estar muy mal

Nile: Buenos días ¡Achus!

Lasha: Hola Nile

Kyoya: Tío te ves patético

Nile: Lo sé no eh dormido en toda la noche

Lasha: Nile ¿Te has resfriado?

Nile: Eso parece

Nile se sienta a mi lado como siempre y entra Ryuga muy contento

Ryuga: Buenos días

Nile: Me pregunto que tienen de buenos ¡Achus!

Ryuga: Nile tienes muy mala cara

Lasha: El pobre se resfrió

Ryuga: Tengo buenas noticias

Kyoya: A que esperas habla

Ryuga: Cambiaron de director ahora mi padre es el director

Lasha: Vaya quiero conocerle

Ryuga: Y también el lunes llegaran 2 alumnos nuevos

Lasha: ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Ryuga: Uno se llama Tsubasa y el otro Reji

Kyoya: Te enteras de todo

Lasha: Chicos Nile se quedo dormido

Kyoya: Déjale se encuentra mal

Entre que hablamos entran Ryuto y Hikaru y Ryuga se dirige donde Hikaru para saludarla pasando de su hermano

Ryuto: Siempre pasas de mí desde que tienes a Hikaru como novia

Ryuga: No siempre en casa paso el día contigo así que no te quejes

Entran los demás alumnos y entre ellos el profesor de lengua que ve a Nile durmiendo

Profesor: Nile despierta

Nile: Buenos días profesor

Profesor: Explícame que hacías durmiendo

Nile: Es que me duele la cabeza

Profesor: Nile ¿te sientes mal?

Nile: No es nada estoy bien aguantare hasta que se acaben las clases

Lasha: Nile no lo hagas para mí que tienes fiebre

Profesor: Lasha acompaña a Nile hasta la enfermería por favor

Lasha: Claro

Acompaño a Nile hasta la enfermería y le atiende la doctora

Doctora: El tiene anginas pero no son graves debe de estar en casa descansando

Lasha: Se lo diré al profesor

Doctora: No dile que le acompañare yo a su casa

Nile: No te molestes doctora esta mi madre en casa

Doctora: Pues llamemos a tu casa

La doctora llamo a casa de Nile y Nile se fue a clase por sus cosas y luego se lo llevo su madre a casa el día paso como siempre pero sin Nile que siempre respondía las preguntas del profesor. Cuando acabaron las clases decidí que iría al baile pero ahora me tengo que preocupar por comprar el vestido y para eso iré a mi tienda favorita todos los dependientes me conocen una vez entro todos me saludan y viene el jefe

Jefe: Hola Lasha dime qué quieres comprar

Lasha: Un vestido tiene que ser negro o lila o si no uno negro con tonos lilas

Jefe: Bien pues tengo uno de los que tu quieres es un vestido negro hermoso pero nadie lo quiere dicen que es muy fúnebre pero yo creo que a ti te quedara genial

Lasha: Pues muéstremelo

El jefe me trae un hermoso vestido negro típico de un baile de mascaras y junto con la máscara también negra y hermosa

Lasha: Cuánto cuesta

Jefe: Como nadie lo quiere te lo regalo

Lasha: No enserio quiero pagar

Jefe: No quédatelo es un regalo por venir tantas veces a comprar aquí

Lasha: Gracias, muchas gracias

Jefe: Te veras hermosa adiós

Lasha: Adiós y gracias otra vez

Llego a mi cueva y me pongo el vestido me quedaba hermoso después me lo quite y me valle una vez salí me seque y me volví a poner el vestido después me maquille un poco y me puse colonia y un collar de piedras. Después de estar lista fui para el instituto allí ya había mucha gente y en la entrada estaba Kyoya esperándome yo me acerque a el

Lasha: Buenas noches Kyoya

Kyoya: ¿Lasha eres tú?

Lasha: Si

Kyoya: Te ves hermosa ni te reconozco

Lasha: Tu también estas muy guapo

Kyoya se sonroja un poco

Kyoya: Bueno entramos

Lasha: Claro

Una vez entramos al instituto estaba todo muy bonito lo habían decorado, había una pista de baile muy grande y allí estaban todos nuestros compañeros hablando y riendo Kyoya y yo fuimos a saludarlos

Lasha: Patricia

Patricia: Hola Lasha

Lasha: Vaya esta todo hermoso

Patricia: Y Lasha ¿Quién es tu pareja?

Lasha: Es Kyoya y la tuya

Patricia: Bueno es que…

Lasha: Yo te dije la mía venga dímelo

Patricia: Vale pero tiene que ser al oído entendido

Lasha: Vale

Patricia se acerca a mi oído y empieza a hablar

Patricia: Es Andrés

Lasha: Que no me jodas

Patricia: Es que me lo pidió y puso una carita no pude evitarlo

Lasha: Entiendo

Estamos hablando Patricia y yo y se acerca Shannon a saludar

Lasha: Hola Shannon

Shannon: Hola

Patricia: Buenas

Shannon: ¿Qué hacéis?

Lasha: Hablábamos

Estamos hablando y sale en un escenario a hablar el director nuevo mucho caso no le hacíamos y cuando dejo de hablar pusieron música clásica para bailar

Kyoya: Lasha

Lasha: Si

Kyoya: ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Lasha: Es que no se me da muy bien bailar

Kyoya: Yo te enseño

Lasha: Vale

Kyoya y yo empezamos a bailar y todos se nos quedan mirándonos el baile estaba muy entretenido pero todo lo bueno se acaba estamos bailando y alguien rompe los cristales del techo y entran 4 hipogrifos y un dragón de un tono azul oscuro casi negro y ojos dorados, encima del venia un hombre con una armadura negra

Director: ¿Quién eres?

Caballero: Te estaba buscando princesa

El caballero se acerca a mí y se arrodilla delante mía

Caballero: Princesa debéis venir conmigo

Lasha: Perdona no sé quién eres y no soy una princesa

Caballero: Vendrás conmigo princesa vos no me recordáis pero yo a un recuerdo su belleza y a un os recuerdo a vos

Lasha: No te estás equivocando de persona

Caballero: Yo nunca me equivoco

El caballero me coge y me monta encima del dragón los hipogrifos impedían que se acercaran a mi nadie podía ayudarme el dragón empieza a volar y me lleva hasta un castillo destruido una vez el dragón baja al suelo me bajo y el caballero también

Lasha: ¿Dónde me has traído?

Caballero: A su palacio donde se casara conmigo

Lasha: No nunca me casare con usted

Caballero: Lo haréis

* * *

><p>Autora: Bueno lo dejo aquí espero que os guste el capitulo me costó hacerlo ya que en estos momentos no me viene mucha inspiración<p>

Kyoya: Pero al fin y al cabo lo hiciste

Ryuga: Cierto

Autora: Hola cuanto tiempo

Ryuga: Quizá desde que no escribes este fic

Autora: Quizá bueno por favor dejen reviews (si les da la gana) y espero que les haya gustado


	8. Hay que rescatar a Lasha

**Beyblade no me pertenece **

Ya había pasado el día de halloween yo no podía dormir me quede mirando por la ventana toda la noche se supone que en este día me lo tendría que haber pasado genial estoy mirando y se acerca el caballero

Caballero: ¿Que os pasa mi princesa?

Lasha: No soy tu princesa y no te importa

Caballero: Los preparativos para la boda están listos mañana por la mañana nos casaremos vendrán reyes de todos sitios

Lasha: ¡No me casare contigo!

Caballero: Si lo haréis descansa mañana te tienes que levantar temprano

Lasha: Pero si es por la mañana

En el instituto

Kyoya: Pero director hay que salvarla

Ryuga: Padre no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

Director: Ahora no podemos hacer nada

Kyoya: Pues yo iré aunque sea solo

Ryuga: No iras solo yo voy contigo

Mientras hablan llaman a la puerta el director ordena que pasen y pasan 2 chico

Chico: Perdonad si os interrumpo pero quería hablar con el director

Director: Tú debes ser Tsubasa y el Reji ¿o me equivoco?

Tsubasa: No, no te equivocas

Director: Bien si la queréis rescatar ellos 2 tendrán que ir con vosotros

Salen Patricia y Shannon de la nada

Las 2: ¡Nosotras tan bien vamos!

Ryuga: Genial

Y de paso también entran Ryuto y Hikaru

Ryuto: Ryuga yo también voy

Hikaru: Ryuga si tú vas yo también voy

Kyoya: Pues ya estamos tardando

Director: ¿Sabes por dónde se fueron?

Kyoya: No

Ryuga: Pues vamos bien si no sabemos por donde se fue

Director: Eso lo puedo averiguar enseguida

Ryuga: Pues ¿a que esperamos? A navidad

Director: Ya voy, según las cámaras se fueron hacia el norte mmm el castillo destruido que hay por allí

Kyoya: Vámonos

En el castillo

Lasha: Que aburrimiento

Voz misteriosa: Enserio te aburres

Lasha: Tu eres el dragón espera los dragones no hablan

Dragón: Solo porque no queremos pero si sabemos hablar me llamo Ryame

Lasha: Lindo nombre y si me aburro un montón

Ryame: Gracias por el cumplido, mi señor está dispuesto a que te cases con él lo que pasa es que se iba a casar con una princesa pero la raptaron y no apareció y tú te pareces mucho a ella

Lasha: Y el piensa que soy esa princesa

Ryame: Exacto

Lasha: Vaya debe de estar desesperado

Ryame: Si y mañana te debes casar con él o si no te matara

Lasha: ¡Que!

Ryame: Es tu destino acéptalo

Lasha: Pero yo no me quiero casar con el

Ryame: Yo no puedo hacer nada cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo

Lasha: Que mala suerte la mía esta atardeciendo

Entra el caballero con un vestido de novia

Caballero: Mañana te lo pondrás para nuestra boda mi querida Sofía

Lasha: Me llamo Lasha y no Sofía

Caballero: Seguro que no recordáis mi nombre soy Ángelo

Lasha: Me da igual como te llames

Ángelo: Yo no os recuerdo tan anti patica mi querida Sofía

Lasha: Porque no soy Sofía

Ángelo: Nos veremos esta noche

Mientras tanto en el instituto

Kyoya: Bien ya nos vamos

Director: Si os vais ahora llegareis al amanecer

Ryuga: Vale

Tsvete: Esperad yo también voy será emocionante

Ryuga: Oye esto no es un juego vamos enserio

Patricia: Deja que venga

Ryuga: Vaya somos 5 tíos y 4 chicas

Kyoya: Ryuga procura no ligar

Ryuga: Eso díselo a Ryuto

Reji: Eso no importa ahora

Ryuto: ¿Estabas ahí?

Tsubasa: Llevamos aquí todo el rato

Tsvete: Cierto

Ryuga: Y a ti quien te ah preguntado

Tsvete: No te importa tss

Ryuga: Va mejor paso de ti vámonos

Kyoya: Si

Empezaron a caminar a la media hora las chicas ya estaban cansadas y quejándose pero los otros 5 seguían y les llevaban mucha ventaja que hasta tenían que parar para esperarlas, ya estaba anocheciendo siguieron caminando durante 4 horas y decidieron parar a descansar

Patricia: ¿Cuánto llevamos caminando?

Ryuga: Unas 4 horas y vosotras a la media hora ya estabais cansadas

Hikaru: Bueno vosotros sois chicos y hacéis deporte por eso aguantáis mas

Ryuga: Si ya claro lo que tú digas mi cielo

Hikaru: No me des la razón como a los locos

Kyoya: Vámonos

Tsvete: ¿Tienes prisa?

Kyoya: Si

Otra vez emprendieron el viaje y yo estaba en el castillo mirando a la ventana y llorando pensando en que seguro se habían olvidado de mi y no vendrían a rescatarme, intente salir por la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave y justo estaba en el último piso ósea que de saltar por la ventana va a ser que no. Estoy pensando y alguien abre la puerta eran los hipogrifos me traían la cena me la dejaron en el suelo la verdad no tenia buena pinta detrás de ellos apareció Ryame con una dragoncita parecida a el

Lasha: Ahora que quieres

Ryame: Mi amo os quiere ver antes de la boda

Lasha: Que venga el yo paso de ir

Ryame: Entonces le avisare Penélope quédate aquí

Penélope: Vale como tu digas padre

Ryame se va junto con los hipogrifos y me quedo con Penélope

Lasha: Te llamas Penélope ¿Cierto?

Penélope: Si y tú te llamas Sofía ¿No?

Lasha: No me llamo Lasha lo que pasa es que Ángelo me confunde con esa tal Sofía

Penélope: Entiendo

Lasha: ¿Y tu vas a estar mañana en la boda?

Penélope: No lo se

Estamos hablando y entra Ángelo junto con Ryame

Ángelo: Hola Sofía quiero hablar contigo

Lasha: De que

Ángelo: De que si no te casas conmigo te mato, desapareciste esa noche y no volviste te estuve esperando toda la mañana y me entere que te raptaron y fueron todos ellos los que te raptaron y no te dejaban estar conmigo

Lasha: No os equivocáis yo quería ir pero ellos no me raptaron"espero que se lo trague" fueron otras personas

Ángelo: Entiendo pero ya sabes lo que te pasara si no te casas conmigo hasta mañana por la mañana

Cerca del castillo en ruinas

Kyoya: Bien descansemos otro rato

Tsubasa: Llevamos desde que salimos caminando exactamente 8 horas

Reji: Cierto

Ryuga: Bien acamparemos aquí nos levantaremos cuando salga el sol

Ryuto: Solo dormiremos 3 horas

Patricia: Solo eso vaya

* * *

><p>Autora: Espero que les guste espero los tomatazos y los reviews (si les da la gana dejarlo no obligo a nadie)<p>

Ryuga: Y ya esta

Autora: Si

Kyoya: Entonces el 9 la boda

Autora: Si, si lo llego a escribir mañana empiezo las clases así que estaré creo que un tiempito sin actualizar lo siento


	9. La trajica historia de amor

**beyblade no me pertenece ni sus personages **

Estaba amaneciendo esta vez me quede dormida mirando a la ventana una vez salió el sol me tuve que poner el vestido e ir a la boda no quería casarme, pero si no me caso Ángelo me matara y no quiero morir. Mientras tanto yendo al castillo

Kyoya: Daros prisa a lo mejor Lasha está en peligro

Ryuga: No barde es que me acabo de levantar y tengo sueño

Ryuto: De buena mañana y ya estamos corriendo

Patricia: Si seguimos así llegaremos en poco tiempo

Shannon: Mira ya se ve el castillo

Tsubasa: Cierto vaya está un poco decorado

Se oye un piano que proviene del castillo

Reji: Oís eso parece un piano

Tsvete: Es una melodía muy triste

Hikaru: Me pregunto quién lo tocara porque parece estar triste

Tsubasa: Muy triste

Kyoya: Seguro que es Lasha

En el castillo

Ángelo: ¿Por qué tocáis una melodía tan triste este día de alegría?

Lasha: Porque siento tristeza en mi interior

Ángelo: Y que provoca esa tristeza

Lasha: Mi corazón partido en mil pedazos

Ángelo: Yo curare vuestras penas princesa

Ryame: Mi señor ya está todo preparado podemos pasar a la ceremonia

Ángelo: Bien, Sofía vamos este es el sueño que nunca logramos cumplir juntos

Lasha: Si

Fuimos hasta el jardín que había estaba todo decorado y muy bonito pero yo no quería estar aquí una vez llegamos al altar empezó la boda. Mientras tanto en la entrada

Kyoya: Esta cerrado

Ryuga: ¿Por boda?

Ryame: Fuera de aquí vosotros no estáis invitados

Hikaru: Y ¿Quién se casa?

Ryame: Mi señor Ángelo con la señorita Sofía a la que vosotros llamáis Lasha

Kyoya: ¡Que! Déjame entrar dragón estúpido

Tsubasa: ¿Que hacemos?

Ryuga: Eso está claro derribar la reja

Ryuto: Todos juntos a la de 3

Todos: ¡1, 2, 3!

Derriban la reja y se van corriendo hasta l jardín donde me ven con Ángelo y los 2 nos giramos a ver quien entraba sin permiso

Lasha: ¡Kyoya!

Ángelo: Caballeros atacad

Salen unos caballeros de la nada y atacan a los demás

Ryuga: Ryuto liberemos nuestros poderes de vampiros

Ryuto: Vale

Kyoya: Maldición necesito una luna llena

Tsubasa: Bien liberare mis poderes de Balroc

Todos: ¡Eres un Balroc!

Tsubasa: Así es

Reji: Yo sacare mis poderes de Boitatá

Ryuga: Vaya un Balroc y un Boitatá

Patricia: Y yo sacare los de Arcángel

Shannon: Y yo los de vampiresa

Hikaru: Yo los de sirena

Tsvete: Y yo los de comanga

Ryuga: Vale vamos haya

Todos se transformaron en sus respectivos monstruos menos Kyoya y atacaron a los caballeros, mientras Kyoya me rescataba

Lasha: Me alegra que hayáis venido pensé que no vendríais

Kyoya: Y dejarte aquí sola ni pensarlo

Ángelo: No te lleves a Sofía

Kyoya: Lo siento ella no es quien tú dices

Lasha: ¡Espera! El tiene una historia muy triste el solo se quiere casar con ella

Kyoya: Pero ella no está aquí me contaron que Sofía fue la chica que murió una vez llegar al instituto el curupí la violo y la hirió de gravedad

Lasha: Pobre, el es una alma en pena no podemos hacer algo

Kyoya: Si quieres casarte con el

Ángelo: Deja a mi querida Sofía

Ángelo se abalanza sobre Kyoya y entra en su cuerpo me coge y me besa y luego sale del cuerpo de Kyoya, Kyoya estaba rojo y yo estaba muda no podía decir nada no me salían las palabras

Ángelo: Ya puedo descansar en paz

Lasha: Ángelo

Kyoya: Lo siento por él ese maldito curupí pobre Sofía estaba indefensa ante el

Empieza a brillar una luz y aparece el fantasma de Sofía todos dejaron de luchar y cuando vimos a Sofía nos quedamos boque abiertos era igualita a mi

Sofía: Ángelo deja a esta chica marchar yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo

Ángelo: Sofía mi amor te espere ese día

Sofía: Lo sé pero lo que conto este chico es cierto el curupí me secuestro y me violo y me hirió de gravedad hasta llegar a la muerte

Ángelo: Entiendo ahora podre descansar en paz junto a ti

Se ve una luz muy brillante y los 2 desaparecen. Y todas las chicas nos ponemos a llorar por esa historia tan triste

Todas: ¡Porque se tenía que morir Sofía!

Todos los chicos: Venga no lloréis

Ryuga: Vámonos este sitio me da escalofríos

Lasha: Pero Ryame sigue aquí

Tsubasa: ¿Quién es Ryame?

Lasha: El dragón y su hija Penélope

Ryame: No te preocupes por mi me quedare aquí

Hikaru: Que mono, Ryuga ¿nos lo podemos quedar?

Ryuga: Chicas, si él quiere venir con nosotros

Ryame: Pero mi hija

Lasha: Yo la cuido

Kyoya: Bien ahora volvamos al instituto me pregunto si Nile se recupero

Lasha: Cierto si le contamos esto lo flipa

Me libero y me transformo en cierva

Lasha: El último es tonto

Todos: ¡No vale espéranos!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Beyblade no me pertenece ni tmapoco me pertenecen sus personages**

Después de correr sin parar cosa que gane la carrera, llegamos al instituto una vez allí decidimos ir a tomar algo porque todos los demás se morían de sed.

Lasha: Sois muy lentos

Kyoya: Te hubiese ganado si me hubiese transformado en hombre lobo

Lasha: Si claro lo que tu digas

Kyoya: Me pones de los nervios cierva

Lasha: Me llamo Lasha inútil

Ryuga: Vaya y pensar que al principio se llevaban genial y ahora que paso

Los 2: ¡Cierra el pico Ryuga!

Ryuga: Ustedes no tienen derecho a mandarme callar ineptos

Ryuto: Venga ahora no te metas tu en la discusión hermano

Ryuga: Pues tu tampoco te metas donde no te llaman Ryuto

Ryuto: No me hables en ese tono

Reji: No discutan como niños pequeños

Ryuto y Ryuga: ¡Cállate serpiente!

Reji: Repitan eso si se atreven

Tsubasa: Genial mas discusiones

Hikaru: Ryuga cálmate por favor

Ryuga: Hikaru no te metas en esto si no quieres acabar mal

Ryuto: Mira hasta ya amenazas a tu novia

Ryuga: Lo digo porque tu a un no te controlas y eres carnívoro

Ryuto: Así pero prefiero chupar sangre de monstruos que de animales

Ryuga: Pero madre y padre quieren que seas herbívoro tonto

Lasha: Esta noche hay luna llena si quieres lo comprobamos

Kyoya: Esta bien no perderé esta vez

Lasha: Si pierdes, te vallaras sin ropa en el lago a la noche

Kyoya: Esta bien pero si gano me besaras delante de todo el mundo

Lasha: Eso es algo difícil pero está bien lo hare

Kyoya: Veras como soy mejor que tu

Lasha: Eso ya lo veremos

Reji: Unos que pararon de discutir

Tsubasa: Si

Hikaru: Ryuga ya déjalo vamos

Ryuga: Solo porque me lo pides tu por nada mas

Ryuto: Que pasa te acobardas ante tu hermano

Ryuga: Déjame en paz si paro de discutir es solo porque me lo pide ella

Hikaru: Ryuto tu también para de discutir

Ryuto: Tengo una idea

Todos: ¿Cuál?

Ryuto: Hagamos un boys Vs girls

Lasha: Gran idea

Kyoya: Me gusta va a ser genial

Patricia: Preparad las bromas chicas

Ryuga: Quien pique menos en las bromas gana claro hasta final de curso

Shannon: Vale y si lo hacemos por puntos

Llega Nile ya curado de las anginas

Nile: Hola

Lasha: Hola Nile ¿Ya estas mejor?

Nile: Si, parecéis muy contentos y en la entrada hay 2 dragones

Ryuga: Nile, vamos a hacer un boys Vs girls ¿Te apuntas?

Nile: Claro

El día paso rápido y llego la noche la apuesta que hicimos Kyoya y yo era dar un recorrido por todo el instituto y llegar otra vez a la meta, Kyoya se había transformado en hombre lobo, estaba muy guapo. Nos posicionamos en la línea y empezó la carrera yo corría lo más rápido que podía pero Kyoya también era rápido y decidí correr mucho más rápido, hasta lograr alcanzarle y superarle, faltaba poco para llegar a la meta íbamos empatados una vez cruzamos la línea Ryuga dijo que llegamos al mismo tiempo

Lasha: Uno tiene que ganar

Kyoya: Y si tú me das el beso y yo me vallo sin ropa delante del instituto

Lasha: Paso de darte el beso

Kyoya: Ya me lo diste una vez

Lasha: Pero eso fue porque Ángelo se metió dentro de tu cuerpo

Kyoya: Y que igual me lo vas a dar si me lo das me vallo mañana por la mañana delante incluso del director

Lasha: Acepto dártelo

Nos des transformamos y beso a Kyoya en la boca

Lasha: Te espero mañana a la hora del patio aquí con todo el instituto

Kyoya: Vale

Al día siguiente me levante temprano cogí miel, una botella de agua, pegamento súper fuerte, hojas secas y plumas y me fui al instituto una vez allí paso toda la mañana y llego la hora del patio primero entretuve un poco al director haciendo que Aida se pelease con Nile y me fui al despacho y cogí el telefonillo y me puse a hablar

Lasha: Hola alumnos os informo que Kyoya Tategami se tiene que vallar desnudo en el lago que hay detrás del instituto me gustaría que fuese todo el mundo gracias por atenderme

Luego me voy corriendo hasta el lago donde estaba Kyoya quitándose la ropa

Lasha: Kyoya espero que el agua no esté muy fría

Kyoya entre susurros

Kyoya: Muy amable de tu parte como no te tienes que meter tu lista

Lasha: Hikaru, Patricia y Shannon ayudadme a coger la ropa de Kyoya sin que se dé cuenta

Hikaru: Eso déjamelo a mi

Kyoya se meten el agua y Hikaru coge la ropa de Kyoya y las 4 nos vamos corriendo

Lasha: Bien traje utensilios dadme su ropa interior

Patricia: Toma

Lasha: Voy a ponerle pegamento y le voy a poner hojas secas, camiseta por favor

Shannon: Toda tuya

Lasha: Le voy a poner miel con plumas por fuera y pantalones

Hikaru: Toma

Lasha: Vamos a mojárselos un poquito y nuestra próxima víctima será Ryuga vamos a dejarle la ropa a Kyoya

Cuando llegamos Kyoya seguía en el lago y le dejamos la ropa luego ya salió y cuando se la puso…

Kyoya: Pero que… Lasha que le has hecho a mi ropa interior

Lasha: Yo… nada solo te la eh retocado un poquito

Kyoya: Y ahora que me pongo

Lasha: O eso o nada

Kyoya se puso toda la ropa y la gente se reía de el mas bien se partían el culo incluso los profesores se reían de el

Nile: Chicos debemos contra atacar no creéis

Kyoya: Lasha es mía

Ryuga: Ya han ganado por lo menos 1 punto

Kyoya: Ya le tengo una preparada a Lasha

Ryuga: Cuéntala y te ayudamos

Kyoya: Bien haremos esto…

Todos los chicos se juntan en un círculo y Kyoya les cuenta la broma

Kyoya: Lo habéis pillado

Nile: Pero no eres un poco cruel

Kyoya: Nile si te hacen lo mismo que a mi tienes que ser cruel

Nile: Ya lo sé pero jugar con sus sentimientos es malo luego buscara más venganza

Kyoya: Tú haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien

* * *

><p>Autora: Bueno lo dejo aquí espero que les haya gustado<p>

Reji: Aquí estas te hare mi sirvienta

Autora: Ni lo sueñes o te contagio música de los 80

Reji: Que

Pongo la canción de Party Rock Anthem de LMFAO y Reji la empieza a bailar como en el video oficial

Reji: Pero ¿Por qué estoy bailando?

Autora: Te dije que te la pegaría venga baila esclavo

Reji: No soy tu esclavo

Autora: No seré tu sirvienta, bueno así le entretengo un rato y me da tiempo a huir dejen reviews si quieren no obligo a nadie bueno me voy antes de que Reji pare de bailar chao


	11. Una bromita que salio cara

beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los personajes que no son de beyblade

Al día siguiente los chicos convencieron al director para poder vallarnos en el lago aunque era invierno pero eso a ellos les da igual y nosotras no queríamos pero como siempre los chicos nos convencieron. Una vez en el lago lo raro era que Ryuga estaba a mi lado y pasando de lo que le decía Hikaru que ella al final se enfado y se fue entonces Ryuga empezó a hablarme

Ryuga: Al fin se fue esa pesada

Lasha: No es que era tu novia

Ryuga: Y lo sigue siendo pero a veces es algo pesada

Ryuga se acerca a mí peligrosamente

Lasha: Aléjate

Ryuga: No vaya de cerca eres mucho más guapa de lo que lo es Hikaru

Lasha: Ryuga ya te vale corta el rollo me estas asustando

Ryuga: Vaya la pequeña cierva Lasha le tiene miedo a un vampiro inofensivo

Lasha: Hikaru se pondrá celosa y te dejara

Ryuga: No me importa te tengo a ti

Hikaru miraba todo escondida entre unos juncos se puso muy celosa cuando en unos momentos Ryuga me beso, cosa que me sorprendió a mi pero sin que me diese cuenta me quito la parte de arriba del bañador

Ryuga: Si lo quieres ven por mí

Lasha: Sabia que me ibas a hacer algo

Salgo del agua roja como tomate y me pongo la camiseta rápidamente, pero Hikaru solo vio hasta lo del beso y se había ido de allí corriendo y Nile la siguió

Hikaru: Como me pudo hacer esto no lo entiendo me debo de tomar todo lo que me dijo como mentiras o que

Nile: Hikaru no te enfades con él la culpa la tiene Kyoya

Hikaru: Así dime quien beso a Lasha Ryuga o Kyoya

Nile: Fue Ryuga obligado por Kyoya era parte de una broma

Hikaru: Me da igual si era una broma o no por dentro me matan los celos lo vi y oí todo

En eso llega Ryuga hasta donde están los 2 y Hikaru besa a Nile cosa que a Nile le sorprende y esta vez es Ryuga quien se muere de celos quería hacer algo peo mejor se fue de allí antes de que matase a Nile

Nile: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hikaru: Obvio para poner celoso a Ryuga

Nile: Pero luego la pagara conmigo

Hikaru: No lo hará el nos vio y si la pagara contigo vendría a pegarte pero no lo hizo

Nile: Pero lo hará

Hikaru: Si lo hace intervendré yo

Nile: No me parece justo bueno voy con Lasha

Hikaru: A que

Nile: A hablar con ella

Nile me buscaba en vano yo estaba en el aula de música tocando el piano que había allí pero al final Nile me encontró allí y se sentó a mi lado

Lasha: ¿Vienes a reírte de mí por lo que me hizo Ryuga?

Nile: No porque yo me negué a que Ryuga lo hiciese la pobre Hikaru se moría de celos y luego venia Ryuga a hablar con ella pero ella me beso y Ryuga se fue de allí por no soltarme un puñetazo

Lasha: Ya veo pero ahora no será Ryuga el que se muera de celos

Nile: Supongo oye ¿estas ocupada este fin de semana?

Lasha: No ¿Por qué?

Nile: Te gustaría venir a la feria de mi pueblo irías con mi familia y conmigo todo el fin de semana ¿te apuntas?

Lasha: No se es que quizá molesto

Nile: No molestas venga ven iremos mi madre, mi hermano mayor, tu y yo por favor no me dejes tirado

Lasha: Esta bien iré con una condición

Nile: ¿Cuál?

Lasha: Te tengo que invitar a algo por llevarme

Nile: Esta bien

Kyoya pasaba por ahí y nos vio hablando le extraño un poco los 2 solos hablando tanto rato y decidió entrar

Kyoya: ¿De qué habláis?

Nile: De nada que te importe Kyoya

Kyoya: No me respondas así

Nile: Por tu culpa Ryuga me va a matar

Kyoya: Ese no es mi problema es el tuyo por besar a Hikaru

Nile: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kyoya: Ryuga me lo conto y si te quiere matar

Nile: Y fue Hikaru la que me beso

Kyoya: Eso es lo que dice Ryuga

Lasha: No eso es lo que vio

Kyoya: Cállate no estoy hablando contigo

Nile: No le contestes así

Kyoya: ¿Tienes algún problema?

Nile: Si que vas de chulo desde que supuestamente tu solo la salvaste del caballero que la secuestro

Lasha: Eso es mentira también vinieron Ryuga, Ryuto, Reji, Tsubasa, Patricia, Shannon, Tsvete y Hikaru

Nile: Eso me dijo el

Kyoya: ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?

Nile: Si

Kyoya: A mí con más respeto medio demonio

Nile: Me da igual ser un medio demonio al menos no voy de presumido como los hombres lobos

Kyoya: No soy presumido imbécil

Nile: No me insultes saco de pulgas

Lasha: Por favor paren

Kyoya: Yo al menos no soy de sangre humana sangre sucia humano te voy a llamar de ahora en adelante o mestizo

Nile: No soy un humano solo tengo una parte de ellos

Kyoya: Y tampoco eres un demonio

Nile: ¡Cállate!

Kyoya: no porque sabes que es verdad

Nile: ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, nada aparte eres un imbécil insensible eh idiota eres la cosa más idiota que eh conocido en este mundo y si no sabes nada mejor te callas

Kyoya: Así pues puedo saber más de lo que tú puedes llegar a saber mestizo

Kyoya le pega un puñetazo a Nile haciendo que le salga sangre por la nariz y Nile se lo devuelve con más fuerza

Nile: Sabes lo bueno de ser medio humano es que tengo algo que vosotros los monstruos no tenéis y se llaman sentimientos

Kyoya: No me hagas reír

Otra vez Kyoya le pega a Nile pero esta vez en el estomago y Nile cae arrodillado y yo estaba paralizada no me podía mover pero cuando vi que Kyoya iba a pegarle a Nile en la cara lo detuve

Lasha: Quieto no le hagas por favor Kyoya detente

Empiezo a llorar suplicándole a Kyoya en vano

Kyoya: ¡Suéltame!

Kyoya me empuja y después me tira contra la pared tan fuerte haciendo que me quede inconsciente

Nile: ¡Lasha!

Kyoya: Cierra el pico

Kyoya le pega a Nile con la rodilla en la cara haciendo que Nile caiga totalmente al suelo

Autora: Perdonen si tardo tanto en actualizar lo que pasa es que empecé el instituto y no tengo tiempo espero que le haya gustado lo hice lo mejor que pude y por favor dejen reviews

Reji: Te encontré con que te ocultabas de mí en el instituto

Autora: No me ocultaba de ti tan solo que tengo que estudiar

Reji: Pues te vienes conmigo

Nile: Suéltala serpiente de 2 patas no sé quién eres ni me importa pero te exijo que la sueltes

Autora: Nile socorro me quiere hacer su sirvienta

Reji: Muy bien me llevo a la Autora y Nile no trates de seguirme o si no la mato

Reji me secuestra

Autora: por fis ayúdenme a hacer que este loco peligroso me saque del sótano de su casa y no me mate necesito su ayuda tengo miedo todo es oscuro y frio.

Entra Reji riéndose maliciosamente y como loco

Reji: WUAJAJAJAWUAJAJAWUAJAJAJA…


	12. el peor dia de Nile

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco no pertenecen sus personges solo me pertenecen los que no son de beyblade**

Ryuto: Lasha despierta oye ¿estas bien?

Lasha: ¿Qué paso?

Ryuto: No lo sé vine y estabas aquí inconsciente como Nile

Lasha: Y Nile ¿Dónde está?

Ryuto: Fue a curarse los golpes

Llega Nile con una venda en la cabeza y con algunas tiritas

Nile: Lasha ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lasha: Un poco mareada

Nile: Te sangra el labio perdona no pude evitar que te pegara

Lasha: No fue culpa tuya Kyoya me dio miedo por unos momentos

Nile: Hoy estaba muy raro

Ryuto: Nile deberías saber que Kyoya y Ryuga se aliaron para darte una paliza y sobre todo Ryuga ten cuidado con el lleva una navaja en su bolsillo derecho Kyoya quiso que la trajese para hacer otra broma pero conociendo a mi hermano es capaz de usarla contra ti

Lasha: Nile escóndete a la salida te llevare al sitio secreto que hicimos las chicas allí no te descubrirán nuca

Nile: Pero me tomarían como cobarde

Lasha: Confía en mí les convenceré para que se vallan ya que saliste 5 minutos antes y Ryuto tu no digas nada

Ryuto: Tranquila seré una tumba

Nile: Ahora vayamos a curarte la herida Lasha

Lasha: Si antes de que empeore

Llegamos a la enfermería y allí esta Ryuga y estaba muy enfadado

Lasha: Hola Ryuga

Ryuga: Buena, Ryuto que haces con Nile

Ryuto: Solo lo acompañe hasta aquí aparte ya me iba

Ryuga: Supongo que Ryuto te lo abra contado no Nile

Nile: Si

Ryuga: Espero que vengas

Lasha: Y ¿Qué haces aquí Ryuga?

Ryuga: Reji se busco bronca conmigo y me tiro contra la ventana y también me tiro contra el suelo y ahora me tienen que poner puntos pero el también acabo muy mal le empuje contra la pizarra le tire contra la mesa del profesor le di unos cuantos golpes y eso es todo

Lasha: Vaya todo eso

Ryuga: Si y ¿Qué te paso?

Lasha: Fue Kyoya pero yo sé que no lo hiso queriendo el estaba muy enfadado

Ryuga: Entiendo

Doctora: Ryuga ya estas para que te pongan los puntos debes ir al hospital pero te vende la herida

Ryuga: Vale para eso hablare con mi padre

Doctora: Te toca Lasha vaya esa herida en el labio alguien te pego ¿te peleaste con alguna chica?

Lasha: No, me caí y me hice la herida

Doctora: Vale ven a que te la cure

La doctora me curo la herida y fuimos a clase. Kyoya no paraba de chinchar a Nile tirándole volitas de papel o notitas que ponían empollón, friki, mestizo… y Nile lo aguantaba todo sin quejarse, Ryuga ni atendía al profesor le tiraba gomitas a Nile que pasaban por delante mía y empecé a hablarle a Nile

Lasha: Oye Nile no tienes porque aguantar esto

Nile: Lo se me estoy hartando y eso que suelo tener mucha paciencia

Las notitas, bolitas y gomitas Nile se arto y se levanto

Nile: ¡Parad ya Kyoya y Ryuga me tenéis arto dejadme en paz de una vez!

Profesor: Nile fuera de clase

Nile: ¡No meda la gana primero eche a estos 2 que me tienen arto con las bolitas y notitas!

Profesor: Nile fuera o te pongo un parte por gritarme y no hacerme caso

Nile: Mira te eh dicho que no me voy a ir de clase y me da igual si me pones un parte primero esconde ese chupetón que siendo tan viejo y a un así con esas cosas es que no te da vergüenza

Profesor: Decidido te llevas un parte grave y quiero que lo firmen tu padre y tu madre

Nile: No tengo padre

Profesor: Pues tu madre

Después de esto salimos para irnos a casa y todos miraban a Nile y el se dio cuenta y se enfado

Nile: ¡Si me pusieron un parte grave ¿pasa algo? Ya dejad de mirarme!

Lasha: Nile sígueme

Nile: ¿Dónde vamos?

Lasha: A nuestra base secreta, les conté a todas tu situación y decidieron que te llevásemos a nuestra base

Nile: Pero si llego tarde a casa mi madre me matara

Lasha: Olvida eso

Llegamos a la base secreta y allí están todas y yo me voy donde Ryuga y Kyoya

Ryuga: Ya se está tardando mucho

Kyoya: Cierto

Lasha: Eh chicos

Kyoya: Lasha ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lasha: Vine a deciros que Nile salió hace rato

Kyoya: Lasha perdona por el golpe lo hice sin pensar estaba enfadado

Lasha: No importa y Ryuga según Nile Hikaru beso a Nile supongo que ella quería vengarse un poco

Ryuga: Ya pero eso me molesto al igual que a ella le molesto que yo te besase la llamo al móvil pero no contesta, le voy a hablar y pasa de mi ¿Cómo hago para poder decirle que lo siento?

Lasha: No se ella se hace un poco la difícil para que tu le hagas mas caso no le sigas el juego ella se enfadara y te gritara para que le hagas caso y otra cosa no coquetees con otra o se pondrá muy celosa y ya no te hablara pero si se pone un poco quizá ella vaya a reclamar que eres su novio tienes varias opciones

Ryuga: Si pero no me las puedo memorizar todas

Lasha: Bueno iros a casa seguro que Nile ya habrá llegado a la suya

Kyoya: Cierto ya pasemos de ese imbécil y vámonos

Los 2 se van y voy a buscar a Nile

Lasha: Nile ya se han ido y Hikaru quiero hablar contigo

Nile: Yo ya me voy hasta mañana chicas

Todas: Adiós Nile

Lasha: Hikaru Ryuga te quiere pedir perdón pero como pasas de el pues no te lo puede decir

Hikaru: Me da igual no le voy a perdonar

Lasha: Tu misma pero el te ama

Hikaru: Bueno me lo pensare

* * *

><p>Autora: Os preguntareis como es que no estoy secuestrada pues os hare un breve resumen. Después de que Reji me secuestrara trajo a Nile y se le cayó la llave que cerraba la puerta y yo la cogí pero decidí quedarme un rato con Nile, después se oían gritos y golpes y decidimos subir ya que le dije a Nile que tenía la llave y vemos que Kzy está persiguiendo a Reji<p>

Nile: Y preferimos no contaros el final

Kyoya: Entiendo con que eso paso

Autora: Y también actualice porque hoy no tuve clases

Ryuga: Ya veo y ¿Por qué tengo que llevar una navaja? no lo entiendo

Autora: Pues porque me dio la gana

Hikaru: Yo no quiero romper con Ryuga de esa forma

Autora: Vale las quejas a Nile que él me dio la idea

Nile: Que lo haces por no recibir tomatazos espérame

Autora: Bueno los tomatazos para mí y para Nile dejen reviews si quieren no obligo a nadie y esto es todo chao


	13. Adios Ryuga

**beyblade no me pertence y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los que no son de beyblade**

* * *

><p>Era por la mañana y todos íbamos a clases por suerte era viernes y el sábado me iba con Nile y su familia a la feria. Una vez en la entrada me dispongo a saludar a Nile pero Kyoya se me pone por delante<p>

Kyoya: ¿A dónde vas Lasha?

Lasha: A saludar a Nile que está allí solo

Kyoya: ¿Tienes planes esta fin de semana?

Lasha: Si tengo planes ahora déjame pasar

Kyoya: Vale fiera hoy estas enfadada

Lasha: Un poco contigo

Kyoya: Que quieres que vaya y le diga a Nile que lo siento, pues no

Lasha: No es que erais muy amigos

Kyoya: Éramos ya no lo somos

En que estamos hablando pasa Ryuga por nuestro lado que ni saluda y atrás viene Ryuto llamando a Ryuga pero Ryuga no le hace ni caso

Ryuto: Hola Lasha, hola Kyoya

Kyoya: ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermano?

Ryuto: Veras ayer discutió con mi madre como siempre y mañana se tiene que ir a estudiar a Alemania y el no quiere por eso está enfadado intento decirle que tampoco es para tanto pero no me hace ni caso

Lasha: Vaya debe de sentirse fatal

Kyoya: A mí tampoco me gustaría irme a otro país y más si me eh criado toda la vida aquí

Entra Hikaru que cuando nos ve nos saluda

Hikaru: Hola

Lasha: Se te ve feliz Hikaru

Hikaru: Si veras es que ayer conocí a un chico genial ceo que me gusta

Lasha: Y Ryuga

Hikaru: El ya se esfumo de mi vida

Ryuto: Pues así el pobre se entristecerá más

Hikaru: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ryuto: El se tiene que ir a Alemania y dudo que vuelva ahora se va solo pero después ya nos iremos yo y mi familia

Lasha: Y para colmo se va el solo

Ryuto: Según mi madre ya es mayorcito y puede cuidarse solo en Alemania hasta pensó en hacerlo naci y él se negó

Lasha: Esto será mejor que vayamos a clase o si no llegaremos tarde

Una vez llegamos a clase me senté al lado de Nile como siempre y Ryuga estaba triste y se le notaba en la cara y el tutor anuncio lo que Ryuga no quería que dijese

Profesor: Bueno chicos tengo una mala noticia para todos

Todos: ¿Cuál?

Profesor: Ryuga mañana por la mañana se va para Alemania y no volverá

Ryuga al oír eso se fue de clase, no sabíamos dónde podría estar pero el profesor lo dejo pasar dimos todas las clases y Ryuga no aparecía. Se puso a llover y no nos dejaban salir pero Hikaru pasó de todo el mundo y fue a la azotea donde estaba Ryuga sentado en una esquina cabizbajo sin hacer caso a quien entrara

Hikaru: Ryuga ¿Qué heces aquí? Anda ven conmigo te vas a resfriar

Ryuga: Déjame solo estoy mejor así

Hikaru: Lo dices nada más porque te vas a Alemania y que, no volverás pero podemos seguir hablando por el ordenador

Ryuga: ¡No lo entiendes! No será lo mismo Hikaru ya no te podre ver ni a ti ni a nadie y que sepas que voy a estar 1 año solo en Alemania y luego ya vendrán Ryuto y los demás. Y aun estoy enamorado de ti te amo con todo mi corazón y alma a un que yo sea un vampiro y tu una sirena ya que me da igual

Hikaru: Ryuga, yo intento olvidarte ya que encontré otra persona en mi vida y me hará mas feliz lo siento

Hikaru se va de allí llorando y deja a Ryuga con el corazón roto todo lo que hizo por ella no sirvió para nada ahora se sentía un inútil. Pasaron las horas y ya era momento de volver a casa aparte de que ya no llovía estaba con Patricia y Shannon y vemos a Ryuga daba miedo parecía un zombie

Ryuga: Ryuto date prisa madre nos espera

Ryuto: Si hermano

Ryuga: Adiós chicas fuisteis buenas amigas y lo seguiréis siendo

Patricia: Ryuga lo siento por lo de Hikaru y porque te tengas que ir

Ryuga: No lo sientas no es tu culpa

Shannon: Adiós amigo

Ryuga: Adiós Shannon te echare de menos amiga

Lasha: Ryuga toma coge esto

De mis llaves saco una serpiente de llavero que era mi llavero favorito y se lo doy a Ryuga

Ryuga: Pero es tu favorito

Lasha: Ya lo sé por eso quiero que lo guardes

Ryuga: Pero

Lasha: Ya llévatelo

Patricia: Ryuga que tengas un buen viaje y liga mucho así harás ver a Hikaru lo que se pierde

Ryuga: Eso intentare adiós

Ryuga se sube al coche y seba a su casa algo triste. Cuando salimos nos encontramos a Nile en la puerta del instituto

Lasha: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nile: Mi madre vino a hablar con el director ya que Kyoya me envía insultos y de todo por facebook y otra cosa mañana te paso a recoger a las 9 de la mañana

Lasha: Vale entonces nos vemos mañana chao

* * *

><p>Autora: Perdonen si es poco pero me muero de sueño ya que hoy tuve un día muy duro tuve que correr para coger el autobús y estoy cansada aparte de que me levante a las 7 de la mañana cuando puedo actualizo y voy intentar actualizar un poco más el fic de la historia de mi vida y pichi pichi pitch beyblade. Dejen reviews si quieren no obligo a nadie y los tomatazos para mí hasta la próxima<p> 


	14. Capitulo 14

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los que no son de Beyblade. Entre comillas"" es pensamiento**

Me levante temprano como dijo Nile, a un pensaba en lo que paso el otro día la verdad echare mucho de menos a Ryuga, era un gran amigo es pero que vuelva algún día. Después de prepararme para irme entra Nile saludando muy contento o disimulándolo porque se notaba mucha tristeza en sus ojos aparte también se le notaba solo al mirarle.

-Nile ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunta Lasha algo preocupada

-Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Responde Nile algo preocupado

-Se nota mucha tristeza en tus ojos y también al mirarte ¿De que estas triste?- Ya Lasha se empieza a preocupar más por su mejor amigo, al ver que intenta ocultar lo que le pasa.

-Enserio no me pasa nada- Nile se preocupa un poco más.

-No me iré de aquí, hasta que no me digas que te pasa-

Esta vez Nile me abraza sin pensarlo y se pone a llorar. Y empieza a hablar

-Lo que pasa es que, eh perdido a 2 amigos, Ryuga se fue sin que yo le pidiese disculpas y Kyoya ni me quiere ver a la cara, y el fue mi mejor amigo desde la infancia- Después de decir esto se separa de mi, pero aun con lagrimas en la cara

-Nile, lo que se va vuelve. Yo se que Ryuga volverá algún día y te perdonara, y Kyoya déjale solo un tiempo. El aprenderá que perdió a su mejor amigo- Nile dejo de llorar se ve que mis palabras le calmaron un poco

-Gracias Lasha, eres una gran persona ahora vámonos que nos entretuvimos aquí mucho rato- Salimos de la cueva y fuimos hacia la casa de Nile, el me dijo que viva en un piso y que no sería tan grande cono una cueva. Pero como nos íbamos a su pueblo, la casa allí era un chalet. También me dijo que podría sacar mis poderes que no abría ningún problema, nos quedamos en el portal esperando a que bajaran, que solo tardaron 5 minutos y cuando me vieron se sorprendieron nunca pensaron que yo sería la amiga de Nile

-Hola tú debes de ser la amiga de Nile ¿verdad?- Me dice su madre disimulando alegría

-Si soy Lasha, mucho gusto en conocerla- Digo un poco nerviosa

-Supongo que tu eres un monstruo ¿No?- Me dice su madre un poco preocupada de que pueda hacer algo malo

-Si soy una sierva de cerina pero no hago daño a nadie, solo hago daño a los que maltratan al bosque- Ya digo esto un poco más calmada esto un poco más calmada, y alguien me coge por los hombros cuando me separo veo que es el hermano mayor de Nile.

-Vaya con que tu eres la chica que quiso traer Nile veo que eres guapa- Me dice muy seductoramente

-Hermano no la atosigues a la pobre, al final te va a coger miedo como todas las chicas- Le dice Nile tratando de defenderme de el

-Venga chicos no os peleéis como todos los días-Dice su madre tratando de calmarlos un poco a los 2, que ya ni se dirigían la mirada

-Bueno vámonos ya o se nos hará tarde- Dijo su hermano sin mucho interés. Luego nos subimos al coche el viaje era algo aburrido porque nadie hablaba hasta que Nile se dispuso a hablar conmigo

-Oye Lasha, ¿crees que Ryuga ya abra llegado a Alemania?- Dijo Nile sin mucho interés solo por sacar un tema de conversación y tuve que responderle solo por hablar con el

-Supongo, vaya como será estar en un país que no conoces y solo- Le respondo un poco triste.

Mientras tanto en Alemania.

-"Me pregunto cómo estarán todos y sobre todo como estará Hikaru, porque sigo pensando en ella si me dejo por otro y todo fue mi culpa, bueno ella nunca podrá salir de mi mente siempre vivirá en ella. Y siempre recordare que una vez estuvimos juntos, pero ahora estoy aquí solo en Alemania y sin compañía hasta el año que viene. Bueno me iré de vacaciones para allá, pero de aquí a que llegue el verano".- Pensaba Ryuga allí solo en su casa de Alemania

En el coche de Nile. Ya pasamos un rato hablando del instituto, de los exámenes, de los compis… hasta que llegamos a su casa y bajamos del coche yo me sorprendí al verla

-Guau ¿Enserio vives aquí?- Pregunto muy ilusionada

-Si ¿Te gusta?- Me dice Nile

-Me encanta es una pasada por fuera- Sigo ilusionada

-Pues te gustara mas por dentro- Me dice Nile contento

Después entramos y me sorprendo más cosa que les resulto rara a la madre de Nile y su hermano mayor. Y el hermano de Nile le empieza a susurrar a Nile en el oído

-Oye es que ella nunca vio una casa o que- le susurra

-Lo que pasa es que ella vive en una cueva en el bosque es normal que se sorprenda- Le responde Nile a su hermano y luego su hermano se lo explica a su madre

-Oye Lasha, ven te enseñare donde duermes- Me dice Nile

-Vale Nile recuerda lo que me prometiste te tengo que invitar a algo- Le digo a Nile. Luego el me lleva por unas escaleras y me muestra mi habitación

-No dormiré en el suelo- Le digo a Nile y el se sorprende

-No dormirás en una cama ¿a que viene eso de dormir en el suelo?- Me pregunta Nile aun sorprendido

-Es que yo duermo en el suelo, Nile vivo en una cueva y no tengo ni cama ni puerta- Le digo muy inocentemente a Nile

-Cierto, ya se me había olvidado oye mi habitación está al lado por si necesitas algo y otra cosa a las 21:00 nos iremos para la feria ¿vale?- Me dice Nile entusiasmado

-Vale, Nile gracias por todo te estás tomando muchas molestias- Le digo a Nile y un poco más calmada

-No es nada bueno estaré en mi cuarto- Nile se va y me quedo en la habitación tumbada en la cama pensando en Kyoya

-"Kyoya sal de mi mente ¿Por qué no paro de pensar en ti? Me estoy volviendo loca o algo y si no pienso en Kyoya pienso en Nile que voy a hacer"- Sigo pensando en Kyoya y luego me quedo mirando la ventana ya que se veía la feria desde ella

* * *

><p>Autora: Pensaran porque no les puse nombre a la madre de Nile y a su hermano, es que quiero que me den un nombre me quede en blanco, ¿Alguien me puede dar dos nombres? Bueno esto es todo y tuve que eliminar la historia de las entrevistas a los personajes de beyblade, porque las entrevistas estaban prohibidas, cuando pueda lo público en otra web y un poco retocadas. Dejen reviews si les apetece no obligo chao.<p> 


	15. capitulo 15

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los que no son de Beyblade ejemplo:Lasha**

Ya a las nueve de la noche Nile llamo a mi puerta, yo le dije que pasase y después bajamos los 2 al salón donde estaban su madre y su hermano. Nosotros 2 nos adelantamos un poco pero mientras íbamos, ninguno hablaba todo era muy callado y un poco molesto al haber tanto silencio. Una vez llegamos me emocione al ver tantas atracciones y tantas cosas. Y al fin Nile se digno a decir algo.

-Sorprendida ¿verdad?-Dijo Nile muy tranquilamente.

-Si esto es muy bonito me encanta.-Dijo Lasha aun muy contenta. Nile me cogió la mano y me llevo hasta una atracción llamada noria. Que era una rueda enorme con cabinas que daba vueltas. Cuando íbamos a subir subió alguien más con nosotros pero esa persona me resultaba familiar de algo, esa persona se tapaba la cara con un sombrero y no se le veía nada. Una vez llegamos hasta muy arriba esa persona se quito el sombrero y era… ¡Kyoya! La pregunta era ¿Qué hacia él hay?

-Vaya Nile no pierdes el tiempo.-Dijo Kyoya con tono enfadado.

-Eso no te importa ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Nile algo preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar hay dentro.

-Yo solo venia a ver las ferias y por casualidad me monte aquí con vosotros 2.-Dijo Kyoya un poco más calmado

-Kyoya, lo tuyo no fue casualidad cierto.-Dijo Lasha más preocupada que Nile.

-Vaya me has pillado veo que no eres tonta, si me subí aquí fue para verte a ti Lasha solo a ti.-Dijo Kyoya seductoramente

-Me das miedo se que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Kyoya.-Dijo Lasha aun preocupada.

-Lasha cálmate el no hará nada así que no temas.-Dijo Nile intentando calmar un poco a Lasha.

-No puedo calmarme, me quiero bajar de aquí me estoy mareando.-Dijo Lasha un poco mareada, ella no quería estar cerca de Kyoya y Nile, si no se volvería loca su corazón no sabía si ir con Nile o con Kyoya.

-Lasha aguanta un poco ya falta poco para que puedas bajar-Dijo Kyoya abrazando a Lasha ya que esta estaba sentada en el suelo, pero Kyoya se dio cuenta de que Lasha no paraba de susurrar su nombre.

-Kyoya, quédate cerca de mi no te vayas, Kyoya.-Decia Lasha y Kyoya estaba sorprendido el nunca se acerco así a alguien y nunca tuvo abrazado a alguien no sabía qué hacer. Pero Nile solo miraba y se moría de celos ya que no sabía qué hacer si intervenir o no. Pero para empeorar las cosas la noria se había averiado con nosotros dentro y estaba muy arriba, no podíamos salir de ahí.

-Genial para colmo esto se rompe.-Dijo Kyoya preocupado.

-Lasha ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Pregunto Nile pasando de Kyoya.

-No, sigo mareada-Respondió Lasha intentando levantarse.

-No deberías levantarte Lasha, estas muy mareada.- Dijo Kyoya preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no es nada comparado con el dolor que sentí cuando Nile y tú os peleasteis.-Dijo Lasha un poco más tranquila.

-¿Qué? No comprendí muy bien lo que dijiste ¿Por qué debería dolerte eso?-Dijo Kyoya un poco extrañado.

-Porque tú y Nile erais tan buenos amigos y ese día os peleasteis por mi culpa todo fue culpa mía si yo no hubiese llegado a ese instituto tu y Nile seriáis amigos todavía.-Dijo Lasha llorando.

-No fue culpa tuya Lasha tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Lasha yo te amo pero por favor no te eches la culpa cuando no la tienes.- Me dijo Kyoya intentando hacer que dejase de llorar.

-Cierto Lasha tú no tienes la culpa igual fue culpa mía por ser un poco inmaduro y Kyoya lo siento mucho por lo sucedido, Lasha deberías saber que yo también me eh enamorado de ti así que elige Kyoya o yo.-Me dijo Nile mientras le caía una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

-No sé a quién elegir, esto es muy difícil pero yo creo que realmente amo a Kyoya.-Responde Lasha ya dejando de llorar. Y Kyoya de repente besa a Lasha.

* * *

><p>-Este es el final de la primera parte, pero dentro de poco escribo la segunda que se basa más en mis amigas. Espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado, y gracias por leer esta historia ya nos veremos en la segunda saga y en mis otros fics. Hasta entonces chao.-<p> 


End file.
